


The Knight of the Full Moon

by Emono



Series: Prince Ryan AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rimming, Smutlet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ryan meets the wolf creature that has been patrolling the grounds and line of the forest for so long. But it is not what it appears, it is familiar. So familiar, in fact, that it is one of his beloved knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight of the Full Moon

Ryan knew better than to be out on a full moon. For months now he’d been confined to his room on the night of the full moon in one way or another. Sometimes he’d wake up in his bed thinking of wine that smelled strangely strong and other times he’d be locked up early in the evening because of monster sightings outside the city’s walls. Usually he’d just sleep through the threat of danger but tonight a rebellious streak had sliced through him. Once night had fallen and the castle had gone quiet, Ryan cloaked himself and strapped on his sword before escaping out his window to the ledge below. Light of foot and careful, he snuck past the guards and their predictable rotations to escape through one of the towers and out into the city. There were some torches lit but the streets had been all but abandoned, making his exit to the fields even easier.

 

Ryan had only wanted to find the monster and slay it, to pave the way for his future kingship. His father was thankfully in good health and strength but one day he would be gone, and Ryan would be put upon the throne. He had grand dreams of being a warrior king, a towering regal figure to admire and even (at times) fear. Slaying beasts in his youth would inspire loyalty.

 

This wasn’t what he’d expected to happen. He’d thought of slaying the beast in one clean swoop, of tracking it down and thrusting his sword through its heart. Not to be chased down like prey.

 

Ryan heaved for breath, lungs burning like they were full of coals. His legs burned just as hot as he ran for his life, breath crystallizing in the chilly night air and sweat chilling across his brow. The treeline of the forest was on his left and the city far at his right with a far stretch of field in front of him, the plain of his kingdom. The beast (and it truly was a beast) was hot on his heels. He’d spotted the monster in a pool of moonlight - hulking, coated in thick hair, a true beast. It was a wolf with the silhouette of a man, standing up on his hind legs with eyes too soulful to be another mindless being.

 

His mind had gone to one thing before he’d taken off. _Lupin. Werewolf._

 

The prince’s boot caught on the heavy edge of a mole hill and he lurched forward, sprawling forward into the cool grass. The impact knocked the very breath out of him and he scrambled uselessly through the blades, nails cutting through dirt as he tried to get his bearings back enough to get on his feet. But the beast had caught up to him and it was much too late.

 

The beast seemed to be lit from within from the fire of the underworld itself, pure heat pouring off it as it fell onto the prince. Ryan whined when he saw the thick hands on either side of him. Claws, fur, but distinct human-like fingers. Bulging muscle and raw power. The beast snuffled at his nape and ruffled blonde hair, goosebumps cropping up all over as breath washed over the exposed skin. _This is it, this is how I leave this world. He’s going to devour me whole._

 

Ryan dared to look over his shoulder as much as he could. That face was that of a _lycanthrope_ , straight out of the scrolls and texts he poured over. Human eyes set in that of a bloodthirsty wolf. His heart was in his throat in terror and he was afraid it’d be ripped out at the slightest movement. The beast sat up on his knees, gaze raking over the prince before his claws followed suit. Ryan bit his lip and swallowed down a whine as his cloak and tunic were shredded, arching away as best he could to avoid the deadly tips. He could hear the fabric tearing before he felt the night air on his skin.

 

He tried to hide his face but a hand grabbed his waist and flipped him over. Ryan turned his head away, praying for a quick death, and hissed through his teeth when those fierce claws caught in his clothes again. He was left in shreds and the chill had him trying to curl up to hide his vulnerability. The lupin had no part in it, heavy hands pinning him in place as slices of bared skin were licked. It was a strange sensation, the muscle rough and damp and so strong as it pushed aside fabric and tasted him. Ryan kept to his plan of staying still, waiting for that fatal bite, but it never came.

 

“Mercy,” Ryan pleaded, hoping the hints of a man were still inside the beast. “I know the curse calls to you. I-It's a siren call. But please, I am no meal. I'm a prince, I could give you _anything_ you desire. Gold, land, I could even help you look for a being to help rid you of your affliction. I would give you anything in my power for my life, I beg you.”

 

The monster snuffled up his body, looming in a way that made his heart flutter. He wasn't sure if it was from some kind of sick anticipation or terror but he didn't have time to contemplate it before his throat was being licked over, dragging up his scent and replacing it with the wolf's own. Ryan could smell the musk and he hesitantly offered his neck.

 

“I'll give you anything. Just don't kill me.” He was disappointed in how pathetic he sounded but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed with the furs pulled up over his head to pretend this was all a nightmare. He was so deeply ashamed of the hardness between his legs, the physical proof that he had some horrible masochistic streak. He wanted so desperately to burn this memory away and seek comfort in Geoff's arms, or his sweet Jeremy. They would hold him, promise him that he wasn't a freak, that he was loved despite his strange sexual tendencies.

 

The monster rose up and looked into his eyes. Ryan went to beg again but stopped, mouth snapping shut as he searched the other's face. There was something human to it, yes, but also something oddly familiar. The shade of his eyes...he'd seen it before.

 

“Have we met?”

 

o0o

 

Ryan cried out into the night, the wind rustling the trees and threatening to smother up the sound. He never considered himself a deviant but the beast’s tongue was blood hot and thick, as strong as the rest of him. Heavy licks rubbed over his cock and the prince was trying not to shake apart as the creature had its fangs so close to his tender parts. He didn’t know why his body was betraying him but his cock strained into the lapping tongue, pearly beads of seed getting licked away. The wolf made sounds of content, like growls but softer as it tasted him. Ryan squirmed and got his thighs snatched in rough palms for his efforts. He felt so small as the wolf pushed his legs up and out and exposed him completely. The beast licked further down, a brief pang of relief shooting through him when his cock was abandoned but he choked on a moan when his sack was licked over.

 

“Don’t, please,” Ryan begged quietly, afraid of being bitten and torn down there. The wolf snarled and he closed his mouth, flushing at the way his cock twitched at the sound. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, why he was so aroused and needy beneath this monster, but he didn’t want it to stop. He let out an embarrassing squeal as the beast licked over his hole. Blonde tresses spilled into the grass as his head tossed, fingers clawing uselessly at the ground. He shivered violently as the beast huffed over his hole before licking hard, pushing against the rim until it finally started to give. Ryan felt bent in half, vulnerable, terrified, making all sorts of humiliating sounds - but as the beast’s flat tongue started sliding deeper into his hole. It was too wide, too long. The further it pushed the more it curled and rubbed up inside him.

 

His knees were almost touching his ears and he was afraid he'd come any moment.

 

“Please,” he whined, for more or to stop he no longer. From how much his cock was leaking he was sure he was begging to be ravished. Humid breath washed over his sack the the delicate place behind, the monster's jowls open wide to fuck into him without clipping a fang into his skin. It was touching, and demented, and _wonderful_. “Anyone c-could...could... _see_.”

 

Ryan keened as the tongue twisted up inside him another inch. He broke off to pant for breath but his lungs were burning. He reached down and fisted two handfuls of fur, tugging harshly. “They'll think you're hurting me...”

 

The lupin rumbled lowly and rubbed a bristly cheek against the prince's thigh.

 

“But you won't, will you?” Ryan asked hesitantly, still huffing for breath but frowning as he saw some kindness in those big eyes. “Oh...”

 

The lupin lowered down and nuzzled at his stomach through the shreds of tunic, licking much more meekly now. Ryan smiled and very carefully ran his fingers through the wolf's fur. It was coarse around his muzzle and softer around the ears and the neck, thick so he could bury his hands there.

 

A quick swipe over his cock had them both keening.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

o0o

 

Ryan woke up beneath the shade of a tree. The moment he opened his eyes it was a flash of sunlight streaming through leaves. Fresh morning hair stirred the branches and whispered through his hair, kissing his cheeks, and with a strange fluttering around his legs he realized he was covered up by a cloak. He scrubbing a hand across his eyes and blinked hard to wipe away the haze of sleep but it was hard. His body was humming pleasantly, his thighs sore and his hole feeling a little open and used. He shifted and blushed hard when he remembered a heavy tongue and rough growls, the dangerous beast between his legs and how he'd submitted to him.

 

“Gods,” Ryan heaved, covering his eyes as the memories flooded in all at once. How the werewolf had licked and panted all over his cock, rough fur brushing against him until it was too too much and he'd come. He'd still been shivering in the aftershocks when the wolf had made a purring noise and started to lick away his seed, tongue dragging up every pearly drop with a lazy hunger that had made the prince melt. It had been so overwhelming and he remembered being covered by the wolf, fur gliding over sweat slick skin. He'd held the creature close, rubbing his cheek against a firm muzzle and petting strong shoulders.

 

He didn't remember falling asleep but he must have, and now he was out in the middle of nowhere. He flopped his arms onto the grass and ran his fingers through the blades, sighing softly. He was just starting to come up with a plan to get back to the castle when he felt the weight of gaze on him.

 

Ryan sat up, guarded. “Who's there?”

 

Ryan didn't have to look far to see there was someone crouching close by. A short man with rich brown hair and thick bunches of muscles, with kind eyes and a strong jaw. He was bare and staring so intensely, nervous, and that's when he realized it was someone he knew. Someone he knew well.

 

“Jeremy?” Ryan husked, brows knitting up.

 

His knight smiled very faintly and settled into a kneel, bowing his head in respect. Ryan's teeth caught the edge of his lip as he tried not to make it obvious how he devoured every inch of the man. Jeremy had always been one of his favorites, a sweet and determined boy who took his knightly pledges very seriously. One who Ryan had spoiled with wine on more than one occasion and shared kisses with, touching over firm swells of muscle and letting the man lick so hungrily at his throat.

 

Just like...

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“My prince.” Jeremy sounded strained, hand shaking as he lifted up a silver dagger that had been hidden behind him. “I...cannot think of how to ask forgiveness.”

 

“What have you done?” Ryan asked hesitantly.

 

“The song of your soul is always so loud, my prince, it calls to me with every breath you take,” Jeremy began, voice wavering as he kept his eyes clenched shut like he couldn't bare to look at him. “I have fought it for as long as I have been in your presence. I have controlled myself, I've controlled... _the_ wolf.” He swallowed thickly and struggled to continue. “On those damn full moons I have stayed outside the castle, patrolled the forest to keep your people safe, but I caught your scent on the wind and I...lost myself. My prince, I...I touched you without permission. I took from you.”

 

Ryan's heart ached at the sound of Jeremy's muffled sob.

 

“Please take this.” Jeremy laid the knife in front of him, hands laying flat in the grass in submission. “I only ask you make it quick, my prince. I know you must hate me for many reasons now but I only ask you do not draw it out.”

 

Ryan pushed away the cloak and crawled through the grass, sitting in front of the other. He took up the dagger and examined the enhanced silver, the dark etchings along the length, the carved bone handle. It felt like solidified power in his hand and he knew that if he were to strike Jeremy with it it would kill the man stone dead.

 

“You're a werewolf?” he asked bluntly.

 

Jeremy nodded quickly. “Forgive me. Lying is on my long list of offenses against the crown.”

 

“My Jeremy,” Ryan sighed, weighing the dagger in his palm. “You know my suitors well, and how much I care for them. Why would you lie to me? I wouldn't have turned you away, I would have helped you, protected you. You must be suffering so much. I don't know a lot about your condition but I'm willing to learn and help.”

 

Jeremy's head picked up, shock scratched over his face. “Sire?”

 

“I'm serious,” Ryan stated. “Did you think I would strike you down the moment I knew?”

 

“I...wished you wouldn't, I fantasized you would accept me,” Jeremy confessed lowly. “Which is why I'm unsure if I'm truly awake or not in this moment.”

 

Ryan purposefully tossed the dagger away and cupped the knight's chin, thumb rubbing just under his lip. “You are awake. And I care for you, my knight. You have a wolf within you but you aren't a monster.”

 

Jeremy whined but leaned into the touch. “My prince, I _am_.”

 

“No,” Ryan snapped. “I don't think any less of you at all.”

 

“I...I licked you. I violated you.”

 

“You didn't hurt me, you controlled yourself,” Ryan assured him. “You were good to me. I'm not mad at you, Jeremy. I'm disappointed that you didn't trust me with this. I am your prince, are I not? Have I not always done right by you?”

 

“You have given me _everything_ ,” Jeremy breathed out, heart hammering so hard his ribs were shaking and his face felt fiery hot. “You gave me my purpose. And right now I am terrified you will take it away.” Frustrated tears glistened in dark eyes. “That if you won't kill me then you will send me far from you.”

 

“That I'll banish you?”

 

“Yes.” Jeremy's voice cracked. “Don't send me away, Ryan, please. You're all I have. Protecting you, _loving_ you, is all I want.”

 

Ryan's lashes fluttered, breath stuttering out. “Jeremy...my knight.”

 

Jeremy shivered as the prince dragged him in for a chaste kiss, a dry press of lips that felt like a promise. Gentle fingers rubbed across his cheeks and through his hair, thumbs pressing to his temples in a way that truly calmed him. He let out a rough, canine sound and pressed into it.

 

“Stay with me?” Ryan begged, praying this wasn't his last moments with one of his most beloved knights. Jeremy looked dazed, overwhelmed. “Your secret will stay safe with me but I can't bare to loose you. No one will know. I'll help you.”

 

Jeremy sobbed dryly and dropped forward. Ryan dragged him into his arms, cupping the back of his head and letting him nuzzle into his chest. He quietly hushed him and kept him close, dropping small kisses into his hair to soothe him. He cried out gratitudes and apologies, clinging to him.

 

“Oh darling, you must have been tearing yourself up over this,” Ryan whispered, squeezing the knight's nape. “It's okay. We'll figure this out together. You haven't hurt me, and we'll make sure you never will.”

 

Jeremy clung to him, grateful beyond words.

 

“I'm right here, my sweet knight. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

 

 

 

 


End file.
